


Кнутом и пряником

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: — А разве после хорошей плети кнут теперь не кажется еще слаще?
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 12





	Кнутом и пряником

Торфинн позволяет. Много чего позволяет. 

От очередной пощечины из глаз его летят искры, но он не отстраняется — напротив, тянется еще ближе и целует жадно и торопливо в поджатые губы. Наваливается сверху, цепляясь за широкие плечи с силой и елозя на раздвинутых коленях. Он чувствует где-то в груди, слышит в ушах предупреждающий звон о том, что сегодня трогать его не стоит, что дурное настроение у Аскеладда всегда равносильно боли, острой и невозможной, как будто заживо кости выкручивают одну за другой. 

Но Торфинн не может остановиться. Он не в силах заставить самого себя прекратить. Не может уйти, гордо вздернув подбородок, волком оскалив зубы и показав когти. Просто потому что не хочет.

Жесткие пальцы вдруг хватают за волосы и дергают резко, аж шею на миг неприятно сводит. 

— Я же сказал, что сегодня у меня нет на тебя времени, — быстро говорит Аскеладд и тянет за длинные пряди еще сильнее. — Почему ты опять не слушаешься.

Это не вопрос, и Торфинн знает, что отвечать не нужно, однако все равно упрямо ухмыляется:

— Когда это я тебя слушался?

За резким выпадом тут же следует такая же резкая затрещина. Кожица на губе лопается, и совсем недавно зажившая ранка снова начинает щипать. Торфинн посасывает разбитую губу, слизывает кровь и смотрит прямо в потемневшие от гнева глаза. Голова у него гудит, а щеки покраснели и горят от болезненных ударов, но он сидит молча и ждет. С бешено колотящимся где-то в горле сердцем ожидает кнута, потому что для пряника Аскеладд слишком разозлен. 

Сегодня их дружину разбили на границе с Ахеном пустоголовые франки, превышающие не мозгами, но численностью, а спасаться бегством — последнее и самое неблагородное дело для командира. Они вернулись в деревню на закате, и Аскеладд закрылся в одном из домов, не пустив к себе даже Бьёрна. Один только Торфинн прошмыгнул за порог, когда солнце совсем скрылось за горизонт да небо затянуло грозовыми тучами в преддверии бури.

Аскеладд хмурится, сжимает губы добела и зубы стискивает так, что на щеках выступают желваки. Такое мрачное расположение духа накатывает на него крайне редко, и нужно действительно постараться, чтобы окончательно довести его до белого каления. 

И Торфинн старается. А потому все позволяет. 

Позволяет распахнуть ворот рубахи. Позволяет вновь оттянуть голову до ломоты и прильнуть ртом к усыпанной засосами шее. Позволяет схватить себя за бедро и сжать, впиться в кожу пальцами чуть ли не до самых костей. Боль граничит с невыразимой негой, мучительно-сладостной, настолько приятной, что Торфинн давно стал ею одержим. Он стонет, когда зубы прихватывают кожу, а язык щекоткой проходится по свежему укусу. Голова его идет кругом от быстрых поцелуев в ключицы, а виски простреливает неожиданной болью, стоит властной руке снова с силой дернуть его за волосы.

Торфинн тяжело дышит, задыхается раскаленным воздухом, что стоит в комнате, и за собственным сумасшедшим пульсом едва различает негромкий шепот:

— Похотливый мальчишка.

Аскеладд говорит это и задирает его светлую рубаху, оголяя впалый живот, усыпанный мелкими рубцами. Жадным ртом приникает к твердому соску, посасывает его, надавливая языком, и большим пальцем кружит вокруг второго. Торфинн зарывается руками в светлые волосы, прижимая голову Аскеладда к своей груди, и колкие слова будто сами слетают с губ вместе с хрипловатым стоном:

— Уж кто бы говорил...

Горло тут же раздирает вскриком: зубы сжались с силой на возбужденном соске, пальцы болезненно сдавили другой.

— Еще слово — и пожалеешь, что сегодня пришел. 

В доме неподъемным камнем виснет молчание, только Торфинн сипло и быстро дышит. Мечущимся взглядом он мажет по напряженному лицу, обводит контур подрагивающих от злости губ, смотрит в глаза и тонет. Утопает в черноте, грязной и беспросветной как бездонный омут, и улыбается, заставляя Аскеладда недовольно сощуриться. 

— Так заставь меня. 

Тишина висит еще один бесконечный миг, и спустя секунду Аскеладд притягивает Торфинна к себе и с рыком впивается безжалостным поцелуем в растянутые надменной ухмылкой губы. Они целуются жестко и глубоко, языки бездумно водят по губам, врезаются в острые кромки зубов. Торфинн льнет к нему всем собой, обнимает руками за плечи и захлебывается стоном, когда большие ладони разводят ягодицы и пальцы давят на вход через одежду. Тело его пробирает дрожью, он трется об Аскеладда, чувствуя, насколько тот возбужден, и даже пред закрытыми глазами все расплывается и смазывается в бесформенное нечто. 

Торфинн тонет и, только достигнув самого дна, наконец отстраняется и делает вдох. Его трясет мелко, шея полыхает жаром, и он тянется к Аскеладду, прижимается к его лбу своим.

— Заставь меня, — бездумно и с вызовом шепчет он и обхватывает ладонями немолодое, но такое красивое лицо. — Заставь меня пожалеть вообще обо всем. 

Аскеладд не шевелится, и глаз его больше не видно в тени, сколько не всматривайся. Торфинн жмурится. Кончиками пальцев оглаживает сеточки морщинок и вздрагивает, когда где-то вдали раздается первый гром. 

— Раздевайся. 

В грозу можно кричать, думает Торфинн и послушно сползает с его колен. В грозу подслушивает только природа.

Он стягивает через голову рубаху, наскоро сбрасывает сапоги и избавляется от остальной одежды. Все комком летит под босые холодные ступни, и Торфинн тут же коченеет от гуляющего по дому сквозняка. Аскеладд не заставляет себя ждать: поднимается с места, сжимает больно загривок и подталкивает его прямо к столу. Пара деревянных плошек с грохотом падает на пол, и Торфинн ложится животом на неровную поверхность. 

Он дрожит — от возбуждения, холода и, может быть, немного от страха. Стоит весь открытый, с ног до головы усыпанный боевыми ссадинами и отметинами от жестких рук и кусачих поцелуев, и позволяет удерживать себя крепко за шею. Аскеладд трогает его свободной ладонью, проводит по напряженным плечам, гладит меж острых лопаток и неторопливо ведет пальцами к пояснице. Торфинн ловит ртом воздух и терпеливо ждет того самого кнута. Сильная рука мягко опускается на ягодицу, слегка сжимает и отводит в сторону, раскрывая непослушное худое тело. 

— Как же низко ты пал, — произносит Аскеладд, надавливая сильнее и срывая с жадных губ хриплый стон. — Стоишь ко мне спиной да нагишом, зная, что за поясом у меня есть клинок. Вспороть бы тебе брюхо — и дело с концом. Хоть перестанешь меня так бесить, наконец. 

Торфинн хмыкает.

— Я давал тебе такую возможность уже кучу раз, но ты почему-то и дальше меня терпишь. Девок, поди, трахать совсем наскучило?

Он шипит. Аскеладд снова хватает его за разметавшиеся по плечам волосы. 

— Язык вовсе без костей стал, да? Как же все-таки жаль, что папашка перед смертью так и не научил тебя хорошим манерам. 

Торфинн дергается, приподнимается и оглядывается на него через плечо. От упоминания отца сердце обливается кровью, а перед глазами все мутнеет от внезапной вспышки ярости.

— Убью тебя, — рычит он, ловит лукавый блеск в синеве недобрых глаз и больно врезается щекой в стол, когда Аскеладд одним движением опускает его обратно. — Посмотрим еще, кто кому что вспорет в следующем поединке. 

Аскеладд не отвечает. В тишине комнаты раздается шорох ремешков и звон тяжелых пуговиц, шуршат слои одежды, гремят ножны, и Торфинн сглатывает. Все слова разом встают поперек горла, пульс колотится в висках так громко, что он собственные мысли перестает слышать. 

Вот крепкие пальцы привычным жестом зарываются во взлохмаченные волосы, совсем не сильно потягивая. Вот теплое дыхание опаляет шею, отчего вдоль по позвоночнику тут же бегут мурашки. Вот Аскеладд прижимается сзади, заставив его забыть, как дышать, и наваливается сверху.

— Раз папочка не научил, позволь-ка тогда мне. 

Торфинн скалится и прикусывает губу, когда горячие поцелуи один за другим клеймом тлеют на остром плече. 

— Заткни пасть, — сквозь зубы проговаривает он и несдержанно стонет. 

Аскеладд дразняще потирается о вход, цепляет языком выпирающие позвонки, ласково гладит по волосам, а затем с размаху ударяет по подставленной заднице ладонью.

— Как невежливо с твоей стороны, Торфинн. 

— Завали!

Новый удар приходится по тому же месту, а член давит все сильнее. Приятно-неприятные ощущения накатывают на Торфинна приливной волной, и полустон-полукрик срывается с накусанных губ. 

— А вот это уже больше похоже на правду. — Торфинн хоть и не видит, но слышит в низком голосе приевшуюся самодовольную ухмылку. 

Горячая ладонь вновь оглаживает горящую на бедре кожу, отводит ягодицу, и Аскеладд толкается в него, совсем несильно, но достаточно, чтобы все внутри Торфинна свело от желания. 

— Ну, и что там? — обманчиво мягко спрашивает его Аскеладд и, не получив ответа, отстраняется.

Это было похоже на пытку. Нет. Это и есть пытка, и ты сам ее для себя выбрал. Хуже кнута, хуже пряника.

Торфинн молчит упрямо и не двигается. Поцелуй, один, другой, в шею, за ухом, и каждый — уникальный, как отпечаток на королевских указах. Таких больше нет ни у кого. 

Рвано выдохнув, Торфинн утыкается лицом в сложенные руки и тихо просит:

— Сделай это.

Губы замирают над лопаткой.

— Погромче.

— Ты что, совсем уже оглох? — рычит Торфинн и чувствует, как стыдливым пожаром горит лицо. 

— Говоришь ты намного тише, чем орешь, знаешь ли. 

Аскеладд смеется над ним, а Торфинн даже сделать ничего не может. 

Комната освещается яркой вспышкой света — куда ярче, чем огонь в хиленьком очаге, — а за ней по пятам следует громовой раскат. Тишина наступает настолько мертвая, что становится не по себе.

— Возьми меня.

Два коротких слова звучат в этой тишине неожиданно громко, и Торфинн сам от них вздрагивает. Аскеладд снова оказывается совсем близко, прижимается часто вздымающейся грудью к спине, скользит руками по худым бокам и, привычно разведя ягодицы, толкается внутрь.

Да, это больно, но не так, как в первые несколько раз, поэтому Торфинн благодарно выдыхает, закрывает глаза и позволяет уносить себя куда-то очень далеко с каждым новым толчком. Аскеладд входит до конца и замирает так на некоторое время. Склоняется над его худой фигуркой, оставляет невесомые поцелуи на напряженной спине и начинает неторопливо двигаться. Вопреки всему — неудачному бою, удрученному настроению, поведению Торфинна и даже их перепалкам, Аскеладд сегодня берет его невероятно мягко. И это удивляет. 

Торфинн расслабляется, сам подается нетерпеливо навстречу, мечтая, чтобы тело его поскорее прошило такой же ослепительной вспышкой, какой гроза ударяет в землю. Он упирается лбом в руки и тяжело дышит. Воздух быстро разогревается от их обоюдного дыхания, и вскоре становится совсем жарко, хоть сквозь деревянные ставни в дом и проникает ветер. 

Спина быстро покрывается испариной, а горячие руки Аскеладда, кажется, прожигают ее насквозь. Торфинн со свистом ловит ртом воздух и вдруг задыхается им. Молния бьет его изнутри, такая сильная, что глаза слепит. Из горла вырывается протяжный стон, и он слышит, как хмыкает прямо над ухом Аскеладд. 

Движения становятся резче, а стоны все более походят на беспомощные крики, мольбу унести еще дальше, дать больше и сильнее. И Аскеладд дает.

— Иди сюда, несносный мальчишка, — хрипло говорит он, притягивает Торфинна за волосы к себе, заставляя выпрямиться. Подхватывает одну его ногу за бедро и ставит ее коленом на стол. 

Торфинн вновь захлебывается очередным стоном, впивается пальцами в держащую его поперек живота руку и откидывает голову Аскеладду на плечо. В ней — абсолютная каша, и шум в ушах, словно он вдруг оказался на поле сражения. Он распахивает глаза, смотрит на Аскеладда снизу вверх и тянет к его лицу руку. Короткий поцелуй в ладонь, затем — жаркий и настойчивый — в приоткрытые влажные губы. 

Острый пик наслаждения затягивается в них обоих смертельной петлей. Торфинн смазано отвечает на поцелуй, путается пальцами в светлых волосах, позволяет прикусить разбитую губу, и это становится краем. Он выгибается, низ живота сводит острейшим блаженством, и все вокруг будто гаснет: и огонь, и гроза за порогом, и собственные мысли. 

Аскеладд делает еще пару резких толчков и обжигает его изнутри, наконец освобождаясь. Они оба застывают, тяжело дыша, и Торфинн опускает ногу на пол, бессильно опираясь дрожащими руками о стол. Семя молочными каплями блестит на обнаженном животе и бедрах. Аскеладд выскальзывает из ослабшего тела, оставляя за собой лишь невероятную пустоту и шумное дыхание.

На улице медленно, но верно затихает буря. Время для Торфинна останавливается вместе с ней, а голова кружится так, как не кружилась даже после первого глотка вина. Не кнут, не пряник. И что это было, думает он и вздрагивает, когда Аскеладд накидывает ему на плечи рубаху.

— Здесь холодно, — отмахивается он от прищура, с которым смотрит на него Торфинн. — Больной ты мне тут не нужен.

Торфинн хмурится, но все же одевается. Руки и ноги слушаются плохо, но с ремнями он справляется сносно.

— С тебя завтра бой.

Аскеладд посмеивается.

— Так и быть, но если будешь вести себя так же, как этим вечером, проиграешь в два счета. 

Щеки разом вспыхивают.

— Отстань.

— Это не я, а ты ко мне сегодня пришел, так что не зазнавайся.

И снова странный темный взгляд. Они смотрят друг на друга секунду-другую, пока Торфинн не спрашивает прямо в лоб:

— Если не кнут и не пряник, то что?

Светлая бровь удивленно вздымается, и Торфинн мотает головой.

— Забудь. 

Он набрасывает теплую накидку, надевает капюшон и поправляет ножны, когда голос Аскеладда останавливает его у самого порога:

— А разве после хорошей плети кнут теперь не кажется еще слаще?

Торфинн прикусывает губу, на которой теперь саднит свежая ранка, и на ней тут же выступает кровь. Значит, плеть? Он выдыхает и отворачивается. Торфинн и впрямь позволяет ему очень многое.


End file.
